Bad Apple
by sorou
Summary: Based off of the song Bad Apple which was based off of the Touhou series of games, comes the story of a quick but life changing visit to another world. A twisted dream world to be exact.


BAD APPLE

Credit for title goes to Touhou Project and Nomico

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk. My light was on, and my hand was cramping. The small lamp, which was right above my elbow, was burning floaters into my eyes.<p>

"Ugh, God I hate homework. You know, I'm just gonna' stop here." I said as I turned off my light and pushed my books away.

As soon as I did that, I got out of my blue chair, and hopped into my cozy sheets. I pulled my blanket over myself and went to bed.

I woke up in the middle of a pile of apples. As I looked around I realized I was surrounded by pitch-black darkness. I looked up.

"Where am I?" My voice trailed off into the black hole of nothing.

As I looked in front of where I woke up, the darkness ended at almost a perfect line, and then pure whiteness started. Unfortunately, my rising curiosity caused me to be drawn to the next color, so I got up and walked towards the line separating the two opposites. As I approached the split my heart started to pound faster and faster, but when I stepped into the white, the beating stopped. I held my hand to my chest.

"My heart…" I muttered, "It stopped. It's gone." I said as my eyes widened.

I looked up again.

"Why am I not dead though?" My eyes drifted all over the white space in front of me. As I inspected the space, my eyes caught on something laying a little ways ahead of me.

"A, broom?" I walked toward the seemingly inconspicuous wooden and straw brush. However, when you're in a strange world where nothing seems to exist but black, white and apples, a broom is hardly commonplace.

As I stretched my hand out to touch its handle, it disappeared. The mysterious broom left no trace of its existence except for in my confused mind.

Walking on, the place seemed to repeat itself, more than it already had. White, black, white, black, white, black, white, black the pattern went. Going on for an eternity, the shadow and light started to mix in my mind. People I've never met in my life started to dance around in my vision, tossing around this one apple. They started to call my name,

Touhou, in every voice imaginable. Questioning my own sanity, I tried to block out the doubt about who I was. I could handle it to a certain point, but then, I snapped under the pressure.

"Stop," I cried softly, but then, I let it all out.

"STOPPP!" I couldn't take it anymore.

I fell down onto my knees, clutching my head, and started to cry. I buried my face in my hands, and continued to weep. Although, the problem was, I wasn't crying. I slowly lifted my head up as I touched the tips of my fingers to my cheeks. They were dry, and as I realized this, my dead heart began to ache. Before I knew it, I started to laugh. I don't know why, but somehow to me, laughing seemed fun at the moment.

I continued to laugh and laugh, and the shadows in my head started to dance again, the apple taunting me. I slowly got up from the crumple I was on the floor, still laughing.

Throwing back my head, and letting it rest there, I kept on laughing. The black and white from the space around me started to mix with my laughs, making my voice hurt, but I still laughed.

As my snickers started to echo from all around me, they came back as screams. Screams of pain, screams of not knowing one's own self, and screams of darkness. Soon I started to scream too. The exact same screams reverberated from my own throat. Screaming for what seemed like hours, my vocal chords started to wear out. As my voice started to fade out, I knew I couldn't stop. To keep myself motivated, I started to scratch at my eyes. Bursting my nails through my pupil and cornea, the pain was unbearable, but it made me scream, and that's what I wanted. I continued to scream and gouge, till I was a bloody wreck, and eventually I fell over. I was still screaming my unbeating heart out, and my head started to throb, not from pain though. It started to throb from my blood loss. As the red pool started to expand on the floor, I heard a voice.

"Goodbye." It said, followed by a cheerful "See ya' later."

The voice then started to laugh as I slowly lost consciousness, and died.

I woke up. Panting like a dog, I looked around. Seeing my fuzzy sheets, horrible wallpaper, and dresser made my heart feel better. My heart, which I could feel beating in my chest, was alive as ever. Remembering my past experience, I hurriedly touched my fingers to my face. I sighed in relief, as my eyes were still there.

I closed my eyes, thinking about sleep and my soft blankets. One thing was still bothering me though. I opened my eyes again, annoyed. I stared at my homework, and it seemed to stare back.

"Ugh. Why, does homework exist again? Someone remind me." I said, thoroughly angry at life.

As I rolled over trying to push the thought out of my head, I faced the ceiling, and something I hadn't expected awaited me. My eyes widened in fear, and for a moment I thought I felt my eyes gone, tears running down my cheeks, and my heart stopping. There sat, on my bed giggling, the same shadow that had said goodbye in the other world. It smiled at me, and I, helpless from my own fear, couldn't move.

"I, I Flandre. Flandre Scarlet." It spoke slowly in a girls voice, but instead of there just being one voice, it sounded like two.

"Knife." she said, pulling a sharp dagger out of a fold in her dress.

I already knew what was coming.

"KILL." she spoke, her voice demented in every way.

She smiled when she drove that dagger through my chest, a crooked, evil smile. It was full of twisted light and darkness. Just like that other demented world. No, exactly like the world in which pain rattled my head and froze my heart.

As the blood pulsated around my torn flesh, I felt a longing for something. I never quite figured out what it was though. However looking back, remembering the blood splattering over my bed and her dress, I think I know now what I longed for.

I never did finish that homework, did I? I do have an excuse though; I was up all night, playing Touhou.

* * *

><p>I know it's not the best, and neither is it really a fanfic. But hey, where else am I going to upload it? It's based on Touhou's Bad Apple, so it counts. Right?<p>

*sigh* This was written around the same time as Midnight Spirit Lantern (and for the same class), so don't hate me, okay?

As always, if you can, please either rate or write a review~


End file.
